Angry Birds: Hatching the Universe
Angry Birds: Hatching the Universe to platformówka. Co musisz wiedzieć o tej grze? * Gra jest mocno inspirowana Raymanem Origins i Legends, Cupheadem i klasykami Nintendo i Segi. * Gra jest długa bo nie chcę robić sequeli. * Gra będzie bardzo trudna. Ale sprawiedliwa. Fabuła Pewnego, letniego dnia Stado szło do Króla Świń na ciasto. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg Pigsylvanii złapały ich Świnie. Wtedy ich monarcha wrzucił skradzione jajka do Portalu Zła i razem ze Świniami wskoczył do Portalu. Dahlia włączyła teleporter, który ich wysłał do Wielkiej Hali. Tam był komputer, dzięki któremu przenieśli się do pierwszego ze stu światów. Rozgrywka Gra rozgrywką bardzo przypomina Raymana Origins i Legends. W Wielkiej Hali są trzy ekrany. Pierwszy ekran to Światy. W każdym ze stu światów (a nie pisałem, że będzie długa?) jest 12 poziomów: 11 platformowych i 1 z bossem, a w każdym poziomie jest 10 jajek (nie licząc poziomów z bossami, gdzie są 3 jajka). Drugi to Postacie. Tam można zmienić wygląd postaci. Na początku gry gracz ma odblokowane całe Stado. Trzeci ekran to Boss Rush. Można do niego wejść dopiero po pokonaniu Króla Świń (finałowego bossa). W nim się wybiera 10 bossów i się z nimi walczy. Łączny czas zostanie opublikowany w internecie na stronie gry. Na poziomach są BirdCoinsy, za które zdobywa się nowe postacie. Czasami są też Snoutlingsy, za których pomocą można kupować rzeczy w Sklepie. Dodatkowo zdobywa się czasami Power-Upy. Power-Upy Na poziomach zdobywa się Power-Upy, które można użyć w dowolnej chwili. W niektórych poziomach są one konieczne. Oto działanie każdego z nich: * Power Potion - gracz może się powiększyć na 20 sekund. * King Sling - gracz przez 20 sekund jest nietykalny. * Sling Scope - pojawia się ślad, który pokazuje, jak przejść daną część poziomu. * Birdquake - w danej części poziomu znikają wrogowie. * Boombox - spadają wszędzie TNT, które wysadzają wszystkie klatki z jajkami. * Blaster Droid - przez 20 sekund można strzelać promieniami w przeciwników. * Mush-Bloom - pojawia się grzyb na którego można wskoczyć. Taki skok jest dużo wyższy od normalnego. * Super Glue - na poziomach, w których trzeba na czymś jechać lub latać i z tego zeskoczyć klej przykleja postać, by nie mogła zeskoczyć. * Night Vision Goggles - w poziomach z ograniczonym widokiem gogle oświetlają całą część poziomu. Postacie W grze za pomocą BirdCoinsów się je zdobywa. Oto ich lista: Odblokowane od początku # Czerwony # Niebiescy # Chuck # Matylda # Bomba # Hal # Bubbles # Stella # Terence # Silver # Poppy # Luca # Willow # Dahlia # Potężny Orzel # Potężny Smok Odblokowane za BirdCoinsy # Major Pecker - 2,000 BC # Wonderbird - 5,000 BC # Dr. Strangebird - 9,000 BC # Mistrz Beakagi - 14,000 BC # Peck Girl - 20,000 BC # Angry Santa - 28,000 BC # Fire Rooster - 40,000 BC # Angromedon - 55,000 BC # Quarterback - 75,000 BC # Eddie the Bird - 100,000 BC # Dr. Probotnik - 130,000 BC # Ricky "Red Menace" Redztky - 180,000 BC # Miffy, Harbinger of Doom - 250,000 BC # Dziadek Mróz - 350,000 BC # Kapitan Freedom - 500,000 BC # Darlene - 560,000 BC # Geraldine - 750,000 BC # Ron - 950,000 BC # Trey - 1,000,000 BC # Byron - 5,000,000 BC # Kowalski - 10,000,000 BC # Zain - 15,000,000 BC # Annie - 20,000,000 BC # Jacquie - 25,000,000 BC # Jimmy - 50,000,000 BC # Super-Red - 75,000,000 BC # Mamma Bird - 100,000,000 BC Odblokowane w pakietach Podczas poziomów dostaje się różne pakiety postaci, często związane z światem w którym je odblokowano. Pakiet Sonica jest jedynym, w którym gracz ma inne moce niż zwykle (każda postać ma moc z gry). Pakiet Transformers # Optimus Prime # Bumblebee # Heatwave # Grimlock # Arcee # Jazz # Drift # Bluestreak # Windblade # Nautica Pakiet Star Wars # Qui-Gon Jinn # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Anakin Skywalker # Padme Amidala # Mace Windu # Yoda # Jar Jar Binks # Uczeń Jedi # Kapitan Panaka # R2-D2 # C-3PO # Chewbacca # Luke Skywalker # Kit Fisto # Wicket # Han Solo # Ezra Bridger # Kanan Jarrus # Gazareb "Zeb" Orrelios # Hera Syndulla # Sabine Wren # Chopper Pakiet Rio # Blu # Julia # Rafael # Nico # Pedro # Carla # Bia # Tiago Pakiet Sonic # Sonic # Tails # Knuckles # Ray # Mighty Pakiet Space # Space-Red # Lazer-Bird # Lighting-Birds # Fire-Bomb # Niesamowity Terence # Atom-Bird Poziomy Stary Kopiec Pokoju * Początek końca * Wojna i brak pokoju * Kopiec na kopcu * Świnie w samolotach! * Zabójcze chwasty * Wietrzniej być nie może * Drewniane zębatki * Pod ziemią i nad nią * Wycieczka przez wody * Dziura w wodzie * W gardle rekina * Kronikarskie prawa (walka z bossem) Zagajnik Obfitości * Pościg za florą * Botaniczna panika * Grzyb-buch * Pierzasty niewypał * Wślizg na drzewo * Wolna amerykanka * U-rzek-łeś mnie * Polowanie na tygrysy * Zakopany * Drzewny hip-hop * Skok przez krzak * Przesyłka specjalna (walka z bossem) Wyspy w Chmurach * Mglista przeprawa * A może jednak być wietrzniej... * Skok przez kanion * Jaskinie niebezpieczeństwa * Jajcarsko! * Ptasi pociąg * Podniebna akcja! * Wycieczka do Chmurkowa * Słodko, kolorowo i zabójczo * Powrót do chmur * Lot na tęczy * Mordercze wypieki (walka z bossem) Gwiezdna Rafa * Korale i rafy * Strzeż się piranii * Wystrzał na maszt * Zachód słońca = początek kłopotów * Sztorm! * Zabójcze zatoki * W nogi za rybami * Owocowy miszmasz * Tajemnicza nadmuchiwana wyspa * Zawsze się znajdzie większa ryba * W brzuchu meduzy * Wojna według Kaprala (walka z bossem) Owocowy Szynkoraj * Bananowy zjazd * Cięcie arbuzów * Drążenie przez grejpfruty * Kolczasty owoc * Galaretkowy miszmasz * Fabryka lodów na patyku * Pomarańczowa eksplozja! * Lot przez owoce * Fabryka owoców * Słodkie niespodzianki * Patyczaki * Wąsacz w Szynkoraju (walka z bossem) Świńska Kopalnia * Urodzaj diamentów * Wielka wężucieczka * Zawsze się znajdzie grubszy wąż Osiągnięcia * Początek! - Przejdź pierwszy poziom * Wróciłem! - Przejdź ponownie ukończony poziom * Każdy musi od czegoś zacząć... - Zgiń co najmniej 8 razy na pierwszym poziomie * Prosty poziom trudnego - Ukończ grę na Trybie Łatwym * Nazywacie to Normalny?! - Ukończ grę na Trybie Normalnym * Jestem mistrzem! - Ukończ grę na Trybie Hardkorowym * Niczym fan Nintendo! - Przejdź cały setny świat bez zgonu * Dałeś (jakoś) radę! - Przejdź finałowego bossa bez zgonu * Z młotem na Kronikarza - Pokonaj Świńskiego Kronikarza za pomocą młotka * Kompletnie wolna amerykanka!!! - Przejdź poziom "Wolna amerykanka" Kapitanem Freedomem Moce W grze możesz używać różnych mocy. Oto ich lista: # Atak # Latanie # Dmuchanie # Zmniejszanie się # Nurkowanie # Bieganie po ścianach # Telekineza Bossowie # Świnia Kronikarz (Stary Kopiec Pokoju) # Świnia Listonosz (Zagajnik Obfitości) # Mistrz Chrumkuchni (Wyspy w Chmurach) # Świński Kapral (Gwiezdna Rafa) # Wąsata Świnia (Owocowy Szynkoraj) # Świński Mechanik (Świńska Kopalnia)